Suggest a title
by jitterjabber
Summary: That Little Girl who saw Edward in NM is now having her own story; and she's meeting vamps too..i suck at summaries. stories better than summary R&R.
1. PROLOGUE

**Twisted Truth..**

**_The story of THE girl who saw Edward Cullen SPARKLE at Volterra during the festival._**

**_PROLOGUE  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

From that day on, I couldn't stop thinking and was absolutely curious about that young man's body. He, a human, shines like a mirror being reflected. Is he even human?

_***FLASHBACK*  
**_

_"Mommy! Mommy!" I called my mother who was busy waving her flag while scolding my little brother. Multitasking?_

_"Don't ever do...." she continued. Definitely not paying attention as I was tugging her red cloak._

_I was swiftly rolling my eyes from my right to the left to absorb the kind of atmosphere here. It was my first time to remember such a festival. It was called **Saint Marcus Day, **it was he who...drove the clan of vampires away from Volterra. But obviously, people only believed it as a myth. it isn't considered to be a real story._

_As I turned my look at the confusing red cloaks of others. I bobbed my head to my right and suddenly, there he was... A young man, shirtless, almost going into the sun.__What was he afraid of? The sun?__ When he came out, it made my eyes grow even wider. His skin...pale, white skin; glowed and sparkled like diamonds. I was trying to get my mom's attention. Finally. I succeeded._

_"What is it, honey?" she leaned down and asked me. I pointed towards where the man was. But when I looked back. He was gone._

_"What, Honey?" she asked again, I searched for him. No, nothing here and there. Definitely gone. _

_I looked down. Wondering what he was? Was he something else? I AM going to find out...someday._

_I frowned shook my head at my mother. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

That wouldn't be my first encounter of these so-called _"beings"_. I am until now, searching for the truth...

* * *

**_OKAY, i know that this is horrible to start. WTH? I'm still an amateur. Hope you can review! so that i'll get on with chapter 1!_**

**_Well, actually. I've already started it. i need 5 REVIEWS to post it!!_**

**_love you all who read my fanfic!  
_**


	2. Where are we moving?

_**here's chapter 1. I can't wait for those reviews, so can you keep 'em coming!**_

_**

* * *

**_**CHAPTER 1 **

***SANIA's POV*  
**

As I've said, I've been on the lookout for others of his 'kind'. Hopefully, I can know what they are before Death picks me up.

I'm _**Sonian Alejandra Carter**_, Sania for short. I'm an 15 year-old teen who lives with _**Jonathan Carter**_, my brother. Annoying, actually. Our parents died on a crash; taking our little brother with them; it's just me and Carter now...well, our Aunt Petunia took us in then, but now, she had to say goodbye... ***you know what i mean***

We've been living at Volterra since we were not even made yet. I, Sania, is very different from my overprotective brother. Physically; i have long chocolate-colored hair which has the most twisted curls at the end and a heart-shaped face. While Nate -- my nickname for him-- had a perfect mixture of brown and blond roots.

I spend my time mostly at the library or inputting weird words into google, but everything just turns out blank.

Seeming to get him out of my head is just impossible. The more I remember, the wider my curiosity grows.

That face. That skin. That image. That _man. _Who is he? More importantly, **what **is he? That's the reason under my non-stop reading and research; as well as continuous journey to all the bookstores of Italy. Lucky for me, only few are related to that _"Special Characteristic"._

I have been looking them or 'one of them' since I learned how to use the net. That was about 7 years ago. In short, I was studying him for almost 7 years. Yet, I fail every time. _WHAT IS HE, REALLY?? _

SEVEN YEARS, that's a really long time. I am finally going to give up, knowing that I won't have general success. I AM GOING TO GIVE UP.

What if I'm wrong? What if this guy just happens to have some kind of ability? It'll be just a _waste of time. _

I was reminiscing my thoughts of him that moment as I started to clean my desk up.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

_What is he afraid of? The sun? He came out of hiding and suddenly his skin started to sparkle. Amazing, I thought. _

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Then, it hit me. That's what I've been missing all along. Sun. I've been living in a sunny place. That's why I can't find them here. They won't go out in the sun, otherwise people will know they're different.

I started all over again. Keeping track of everything I see. But still, another piece is missing.

**How can I know what they are? How the HELL?!! **I started to get frustrated.

I USED TO be a straight-A student. I hardly go home; always at school doing an assignment or working on something. Time's change. When my curiosity outgrew me, it was all I could think about. I got really distracted from my schoolwork and barely passed a project. Teachers were shocked at my grades, almost every subject had an F written on it. Well, except for English, I got a C-. I even got the lowest rank! YAY ME! I'm rank #20 out of 20 students. Which would make me the lowest in my class.

"Better luck next time, Ms. Carter. I expect an A this semester.' Mr. Varner spat out before starting the lesson. Shoot! Now how am I going to do that?

"Ms. Carter. You're needed in the principal's office." He suddenly changed the subject. I took my book-bag and started heading out the door. What was he going to talk me about?

I knocked and I heard "Come in" by Mr. Jolins.

"Aah. Ms. Carter . Come take a seat." He gestured me to the chair in front of his old, wooden desk.

"I've seen your records, Ms. Swan. Apparently, I was disappointed at how your grades got so low that fast. I mean, one semester you're brainy, next stop, Failure town. This is a very academic school, and I think you're grades aren't going to impress the college judges. I'm afraid and I'm deeply sorry to say that you have been kicked out of school. It is a very stupid thing to do, but I have no other choice. I'm afraid to say also that you only have this day to say goodbye. And no more school for you tomorrow. I'm really sorry and I hope you find a good school soon." he just blabbered out. I didn't even had the chance to say anything. I remained there, frozen, taking every word he'd said.

"You can go now." he requested. I walked out the door looking like nothing happened. When I got out, I freaked out. I practically ran to the car park and started to drive home at full speed. I hold the tears in my eyes until I got home. Nate is still at school.

When he got home, I was not surprised that he knew what happened.

"Hey, Santi. I heard." Of course he did. Do you know how girls gossip? Well, believe it or not, he's worst than the girls.

"Yeah? Why am I not surprised?" I joked still in laying in my bed with those puffy eyes.

"Well, if you're not going. I'm not too. I dropped out of school." He said. I froze.

"I'm not going to let my little sis live alone in this house." He continued as I was still frozen.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked after I found my voice.

"..." He thought for a while, his head in his hands.

"Do you want another adventure?" He asked. I was ecstatic.

"OF COURSE! HECK YEAH!" I jumped up and down.

"Where'd you wanna go?" He asked me when I calmed down.

I have to consider my 'research'. _Pick a place where it's cold and not sunny, just cloudy. _I thought to myself.

"Let me think about it. I'll tell you later." I told him. _Where would we stay? _I asked myself.

"Okay. Better make sure I like it. I'll make dinner. You go get us a place." He mocked as he shooed me away.

I got to my laptop and started typing...and googled. And then, there it is! The perfect place!

I hopped out of my stool with a big grin on my face to the kitchen where Nate was cooking.

"I've got it!" I shouted. He jumped on his back and threw a martial-arts fit. I laughed at him.

"Hahaha! That one got me goin'." I said in between laughs.

"You know better than to scare me sis. Now what have you got? Do you know the place yet?" He asked me.

"Yes..." I said.

"Well then let me hear it?" He sounded irritated.

* * *

**Well, I gotta say that this is a stupid cliffy...LOL.**

**Let me clear one thing... Do people read my fanfic? If you call yourself a person, you should READ AND REVIEW! **

**PLEASE! IM BEGGING! I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING THIS AND NOT ALIENS!!  
**


	3. Prince Rupert

**HERE GOES CHAPTER 2!  
I HOPE I GET THOSE REVIEWS SOMETIME!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: PRINCE RUPERT_**

"I'm not going to spill. You'll just see it when we get there." I smiled and dialled the airlines.

"Dinner's ready." He called as soon as I took the phone down.

"So...Is this place? Great?" He asked.

"I don't know.. I've never been there actually, it's my first time too." I smile again.

"How's your 'story' going?" He made the quotation marks with his fingers on 'story'.

"Oh. That. Well, I'm so close. I just got distracted by the principal and everything." I blushed. He giggled. Why does he always do that? Laugh I mean.

"New School. New Town. New friends. New People. New Neighbors. New House. New Us." He grinned.

"Don't forget. Old Cars." We laughed now.

"Oh. And. We're leaving tomorrow." I finished.

"TOMORROW?!" He rose from his chair.

"Yeah? Is there a problem?" I asked him calmly.

"I've got too much clothes! THat's my problem!" His hands were in the air.

"Well, I guess you should pack clothes that are good for a cold weather." I informed him.

"Why cold?" He was curious.

"because...I like the cold and cloudy places, that's why." I lied. I don't want to tell him that I was going to hunt 'them' on the way.

'Oh. Okay. I better start packing. See you tomorrow." he bid goodbye and ran to his room.

"Plane leaves at 9!" I shouted at him.

I had to clean the dishes that night. And to be true, we were going to move out tomorrow. I didn't say goodbye to anyone and neither did he. We were just strange siblings. We didn't have that much friends after everything changed. I slept at about 3 in the morning, and I wasn't even finished packing!

"SANTI!" Nate yelled into my ears that I practically fell off the bed.

"What?! It's only 8!" I yelled back he was still laughing.

"And we're leaving in an hour! So go get ready! The bags are in the taxi downstairs!" He lowered his voice but it was still crazy.

I quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower and changed into a simple jeans, hoodie shirt and a black jacket and knee-high flat boots.

"Hurry up!" He called from the cab.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!" I replied from upstairs slammed the door, both doors, the house and the cab.

I panted while we were on the way to the airport.

"Why didn't we just take my Saturn?" I asked him.

"Because...do you want to leave it at the airport?" He gave a victory smile and I surrendered.

I was already sleeping at the plane, especially when Nate distracted my beauty sleep earlier. When i woke up, we were still a thousand feet from the ground.

I went to the portable restroom to fix myself up. But I was still half asleep when I got back to my seat, I didn't see Nate. Probably went to meet some girls I guess. I have been sleeping (again) for almost an hour.

"?" A velvety and soft voice said. I think I'm dead. My eyes were half open and I was trying to see clearly who was it.

"You're in my seat." He talked again. My eyes were wide open and i got up quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I was stuttering. That never happened before. He smiled at me.

Whoa! That had to be the most amazing smile I had ever seen since--well, since never! His eyes were purple. I thought. How is that even possible? PURPLE EYES? They don't even consider that as a color of an eye.

"Anyways, I really am sorry. I won't bother you again." I apologized again staring into his deep mesmerizing eyes.

"No problem." He said as he took his seat. I went back to my seat and there was Nate.

"Hey, you've been gone a long time. What did you do? You got me worried and I almost thought that you jumped off a plane." He babbled.

"No, I slept in the wrong seat." I grinned and he chuckled. The memory earlier made me blush.

"Who is _he_, Santi?" He forced it out.

"Who's who?" I pretended that I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about." He grinned with victory written all over his face.

"Actually, I don't know his name. And I didn't plan to get it or his number or his address." I smiled, now with a victory smile.

"Okay. Why don't you just tell me where we're staying so that I could --" He was interrupted by the gorgeous idiot.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." Nate was the one who answered.

"I was just wondering if --" Nate now interrupted him.

"Yeah. Sure you can." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm Sania Carter and this stupid jerk here is Jonathan." I introduced ourselves. I reached to grab his hand.

"I'm Bryden Carlton." He shook my hand. I never felt that before, I mean that bolt of lightning under our touch. It made me shiver for a second.

"Nice to meet you, Dude." Nate shook his hand like they were best friends.

"Please take your seats. We will be landing in 5 minutes." The woman on the mike said. The one with the 'seatbelts' were turning green.

"I'll talk to you later." Nate bid him goodbye and he made a quick glance at me. One smile and look made me happy all the way.

The landing took us about 10 minuted. We never saw Bryden until we got our bags. Well, we didn't see him at all.

"That Carlton guy surely has a thing for you my sis." He teased me as we waited for a cab.

"What?" I hid a blush and I knew he saw that because it made him giggle. Awhile later, we got into a cab.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked. It's about time he knew. We got out at the side of a bay. It looked so beautiful, the sun setting that is.

"My bro. We now live at the City of Prince Rupert." I started. He laughed at the name.

"Be nice." I smacked his head. And continued on.

"Location: Kaien Mountain. This is a great place. Country: Canada --" He interrupted me.

"Now, why would you pick a place so cold?" He mocked.

"Uhm...nothing." I tried to keep my research a secret.

"Population: 12, 000 people." I finished.

"Wow. That's really something." He reacted.

"Well, I think we should settle in because it's merely dark and we're going to school tomorrow." I told him like a mother.

"Where are we going to sleep?" He asked me.

"Seriously, you didn't honestly think that I would move to this place without renting or buying a house. Sometimes, Nate, you shouldn't underestimate me." I giggled as we got in another cab.

"Remind me not to." He looked embarrassed.

We got settled in a small home; 2 floors; 3 bedrooms; 4 bathrooms; kitchen; living room; and the gaming room. Too bad we didn't have a laundry room, but that's okay, we have a laundry shop down the street. Speaking of the street, we lived next door to the Braxton's.

"Your room is at the end of the hall upstairs; mine's next to yours. The other one would be a guest room." I informed him as his jaw dropped at the sight of the inside of the house.

We put our bags in our room and took a little tour. And I heard someone knock on our door.

"Don't you think it''s a little late for visitors?" He teased as soon as I opened the door.

"Hello!" The girl screeched as she hugged me tightly. **(she kinda reminds me of Alice Cullen)**

"Uhm. Hello to you too." I smiled at her and she released me immediately.

"I'm Elina Braxton. Next door neighbor and a high schooler." She introduced herself proudly.

"And it's pronounced E-LEY-NA. I go to Mafia Dale Academy." She continued.

"Uhm, Sania Alejandra Carter, here's my brother, Jonathan Carter. What a coincidence, we enrolled at Mafia Dale too." The sarcasm was obvious.

"And you can call me Santi. And him, Nate." We shook hands with her.

"OMG! You have to ride with me tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 7!" She waved as she strolled down the streets into her house.

I locked the door.

"Wow. That couldn't have gone any better. I bet she takes 5 cups of coffee day to make her that hyper." He mocked.

"She's going to give us a ride tomorrow so behave yourself." I scolded him again and nudged playfully with his arm.

"See ya' tomorrow little sis." He said goodnight and shut his door.

Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have Elina drive us to school tomorrow. I heard they had uniforms there so that others could think that girls were conservative. That's a funny theory. It's just a small town with over 12, 000 people and yet we got accepted to the topmost schools. Mafia Dale Academy.

Tomorrow's going to be a great day. I hoped. I looked at the ceiling as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Prince Rupert is a real city in Canada. And has over 12, 000 people. **

**All basics here were facts. R&R.**

**I need reviews people! and fast! **

**I can't get inspired when no one even read it!**


	4. Pancakes

**THANKS TO DANCERGIRL for being my first reviewer! **

** I CHANGED ELINA TO BLAIR!!! I'm SORRY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:** **PANCAKES**

**I CHANGED ELINA'S NAME: NOW SHE"S BLAIR. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

I was so tired from last night; unpacking I mean. There was so much to do with the house, when we got here, it was empty. I could still smell the paint. I know that it's weird that I like to smell paint, but also the smell of gas. It's freakishly crazy, I know.

The sound of my phone woke me up and it was 6 a.m. I have to hurry; Blair would probably be here early.

"So, where'd you want to go?" Blair asked as we got in her Porsche.

"What do you mean? We'r going to school, remember." Nate was at the backseat looking out the window.

"No, breakfast. You still haven't eaten anything." She smiled innocently.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect place." She smiled again. This girl's creepy.

We got to a store called "Sunrise Pancake House and Restaurant". I just call it The Pancake House; in case you haven't noticed that it was a very, very long name. We didn't talk that much during eating. Whenever she asks, Nate was the one who answers them. I also noticed that it rains every morning. Weird. It's a good thing I picked this place. I won't regret it.

"...and Santi was researching something about what she'd seen when she was little..." I nudged Nate on the stomach.

"Oh really. What was that?" Apparently, Nate didn't know what that nudged-in-the-stomach meant.

"She saw a guy shine, sparkle, or glow whichever. In. The. Sun." He spilled without thinking. I smacked his head. When I looked at Elina, her face dropped. Looks like she saw a ghost.

"Blair? You there?" I tried to get her attention.

"Yeah. I'm here. So, you're trying to know what these beings are?" She asked. I just thought that she would let it go.

"Yeah. I hope I find out." I smiled proudly.

"Good luck on finding. You'll never know maybe they're right next to you." She smiled evilly. I didn't know what she meant by that.

"Well, maybe. That's why I picked this town." Busted! What did I just say?! Now, Nate's really going to beat me up.

"What?" Nate choked on his food.

"Nothing. Let's go to school." I ignored the subject. I ouldn't want him to worry about me; and me failing my grades again, about this.

With that, Blair payed for the food. Wow. Just our second day and I've already got friends.

**I know that this is a short chapter but the nxt chapter is their first day at school! **

**IT WILL BE UP LATER.**


	5. Pft, Class!

**here it comes!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4:**

So, this is it. My first day at Mafia Dale. Their uniform is so itchy and uncomfortable, 'cause of the above-knee skirt and knee high socks. I hated it; I never really liked wearing skirts; I prefer jeans. By that description; I'm not a SLUT. or WHORE. Or BITCH. Got it? **(Sorry for my rude language)**

"We're here." Blair proudly said. We got out and soon all stares were on us.

"Don't mind them. They're just curious about the new students." She comforted us. Nate looked excited when he saw some hot girls gossiping.

"I think I'm going to like it here." He grinned.

"Uhm. Sania. The office is that way..." She pointed to the room down the hall.

"I'll see you later; I've got something to do. Anyway, bye." She left us on the empty hallway.

"Wanna take the lead big bro?" I asked Nate, I wasn't much a socializing person. He nodded and started walking.

"Excuse me. We're Jonathan and Alejandra Carter." He talked to the old lady sitting in front of the desk.

"Oh. We've been expecting you. Here are your schedules." She handed us a piece of paper with the school logo and our names on it.

"Thank you." Nate thanked her and we dodged out of the office.

"Never call me Alejandra. Ever. Again." I snarled at him when we were walking to our locker.

Lucky for me (and him), we had our lockers next to each other. And we saw a chirpy Blair next to ours.

"Hey. How's meeting the office staff?" She asked us.

"One, we only met the registrar, and two, why are you so hyper? All the time?" I blurted out.

"That's your locker, Sania--" She started ignoring my question.

"Please, call me Alex or Santi. But I pretty much like Alex." I corrected her.

"Okay Alex. That's yours, this' Nate's and mine is in the middle." She gestured us our lockers.

"What's your first period?" She asked us.

"English." Nate replied for the first time.

"Algebra." I answered.

"Well, English. I'm a senior." Nate added.

"Oh great! I have a senior brother he's got English too!" Blair almost rang me ears.

"Okay, so see ya' Santi. And Blair." He bid goodbye and ran to his class. This caused me to have an alone time with Blair. Now what would be her question?

"So, Bella. I have English first. I bet you'll meet my cousin there. I gotta go so bye." She went like a fly again.

_Good. More students and more happy friends. _I thought to myself as I made my way to class.

There were only a few students there. Five or six maybe... I took my seat as I scanned my notes about "them". I was already in my own world when someone came up to me.

"." The girl waved her hand at me.

"I'm Caitlin Gordon," She held out her hand signaling me to shake it.

"I'm Sania Carter. You can call me Alex." I shook her hand and she left just like that, not even a where-are-you-from question.

After she left, I went back to my psychotic world. A few minutes later, students were all seated, but still no sign of the teacher. I was still reading my paper and something from the door caught my eye. Bryden. Carlton. The purple-eyed . He seems to be a bit taller than before, and cuter, and-- _Ohh! Stop that! You're here to do some research! Not to flirt. _A voice in my mind said, _Yess, yes. No boys, just school. _

I put my papers in front of my face so that he couldn't see me. I wasn't even talking to him and I was blushing! I wish that he wouldn't see me, that means he would sit next to me and that will lead to some girls glaring at me. _Damn! He's walking straight to my place! Oh, wait. Good, he took the seat next to a blonde who was flirting with him. Great. Now, he wouldn't notice me. Oh, shoot! The teacher's in and he's going to make me introduce myself! In front of the whole class! _

"Morning class..." The bald-headed man started.

"We have a new student today." He continued and I stood up.

"Please introduce yourself." _Damn! He's staring at me now! And he smiled! Oh gosh! He smiled!_

"I, uhm. Sania Alejandra Carter. I like being called Alex. My brother, Nate, and I came from Volterra, Italy. We just moved in yesterday." I sat down heavily. I sneaked a glance to look at him, unfortunately, he was staring back. I hid my face in my long, hair. Class was amazing, I thought. Once we got dismissed, I hurriedly walked out of class and went straight to History. I didn't know that someone was following me from behind and suddenly tapped on my shoulder. I did a martial-arts kick and landed the guy on the floor. I got that habit from Nate if you don't know.

"I'm sorry." I bent down to help him.

"I'm really sorry. Now you should know not to jumpstart on me like that. I could get you killed." I joked as he stood up.

"Yeah, no it's fine. Do you remember me? Bryden Carlton?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah." I pretended that I didn't notice who he was.

"Well...Sania --" I cut him off.

"Alex." I corrected him.

"What's your next class?" He asked me once again.

"History." I answered.

"Nope. Not my class. So, I guess I'll see you around. I shook his hand and bid goodbye.

Apparently, I was late for History and I humiliated myself in front of those students. The teacher was scaring the hell out of me!

"Alex! Santi! Sania!" Blair called out to me when I was making my way to the lunch-line.

"Alex." I corrected her as soon as she got near me.

"Okay, would you like to sit with me?" she asked me.

"Uhm. I was actually waiting for Nate." I told her apologetically.

"Oh well. There's still tomorrow." She replied happily. Seriously, what is wrong with that girl? She goes happier by the minute!

I found Nate sitting on a table with a bunch of his new friends. He gestured me to sit with them.

"So, you're that girl who Nate always talks about." One guy said as I sat down. I think his name was Collin Whitley.

"Seriously, I'm not just "THAT GIRL"; I'm his baby sister." I spooke up proudly.

"Oh well. This is, and will always be my darling baby sister, Alex." He introduced me wisely as he hugged my shoulder.

"So, do you want to have lunch with me sometime?" That stupid, annoying, irritating Collin asked me.

"No, I have no intentions of planning to go on a date with you." I strictly answered. The guys heard from the table said 'ouch!' and a lot of laughter.

"That's my girl. And don't ever do that again Collin, I might break your bones." Nate threaetened him. That's my bro! Always protective!

After we ate, Nate, who always thinks that I'm a 3 year-old girl who think I can't make my way to class, well, he lead me to my next class, which was English. Great. Now, everyone think I'm still dependent and a little girl. No one was still there, maybe because I was in the wrong room. Yep, I'm in the right one alright.

Just as always, I brought out my laptop and started googling 'things that sparkle in the sun'. Apparently, no results have been found.

"Hello." A voice startled.

"Hey, I didn't see you or hear you come in." I cried defensively.

"I'm quite a sneaker you know." He said and grinned. _Oh god, those purple eyes are melting me! _**OH! stop that! control yourself! **

All of a sudden he was beside me.

"What're you doing?" He asked, whatta big mouth! I snapped it shut.

"Nothing." I lied. I wouldn't want Nate to know that I was still into this crap; it's still my fault why we moved and it's because of this why I failed.

"It doesn't look like no--" I cut him.

"It's nothing okay." I was really annoyed by him, right now.

**-----ABOUT 6:30 in the evening-----**

I was tired of this day. Especially from that annoying Bryden. Technically, I got off to bed when Blair took us home. I haven't even changed into my PJ's.

I dreamed about something different this night. It wasn't even a dream. Maybe a nightmare.

Here goes my dream...

* * *

**This chappy was supposed to be published 3 hrs ago! **

**BUT we haven't had internet and everything wasn't saved!**

**So i had to start all over again! EVEN THAT DREAM THAT WAS MENTION IS SUPPOSE  
TO BE IN THIS CHAPPY! **


	6. Finding out

**CHAPTER 5: FINDING OUT**

**\**

**/**

**V**

_I was lost in a strange alley, people were still at the festival. I was here, all alone. I can't seem to find my parents anywhere; so I thought that they'd left me here._ _I noticed a group o fpeople with cameras enter a big, wooden door. I didn't know where it leads, but hopefully I can ask them to help me find my parents. Little did I know, I made a mistake, a big mistake. The only thing that lights up the hallways were torches with fire, here I was at the tail of the group. Approximately 30 or 40 people were here. _

_"Keep up. And stay together." The woman whom I think there leader said. She was in a red dress. Hmm. So these people were tourists..._

_Another group of people were headed our opposite direction. They were 5. _

_"Nice fishing. Save some for me." The man in the front said. I didn't know what he meant by that. When they passed through us...There he was. The man who sparkled under the sun. I noticed that the deeper we go into the tunnel, the colder the aura of the atmoshpere gets._

_Get out of here! While you have time! Get out! My instincts were shouting at me. Why would I run away? _

_Suddenly, we were in a big room. Like a king's throne room and it was really bright._

_"Welcome to Volterra!" The man in the middle said. He had strange red eyes and his hair was long. This made me giggle a bit._

_"Aahhh!" After a while of looking around. The others were screaming! They were crying for help! I didn't know what to do! The man with the strange red eyes had his mouth pierced into the neck of a little girl. And she was lifeless. After their minutes of *drinking blood, they were now looking at me. _

_Me, who was so stupid, just stood there, frozen. I can't believe that things like these actually exist. I tried to run, but my feet were glued to the ground. _

_"Hello, my dear one." The red-eyed man was right on front of me in a second. I was shivering. He was talking in a language I didn't know. I was glad that he didn't kill me. He continued babbling about things that I don't know until he said it, right there._

_"We are vampires." He fiercely glanced at me. His eyes were now black. Whoa! Freaky! And then he had his teeth right in my throat. I screamed but I knew no one could hear me._

* * *

.BEEP.

That freaking alarm clock made me fall out of bed. That was one heck of a dream, I thought to myself. I got up and noticed that the house was filled with things, like couches, plasma tv, playstation and other things. I hurriedly took a shower and got into my jeans and a hoodie..**(excuse me, but I love )**

When I got downstairs, Nate was cooking breakfast. Not really cooking, just heating things. He put some pop-tarts in the microwave. I noticed a car outside our house.

"Who's is that?" I asked Nate while puttinng the tarts in my plate.

"See for yourself." He grinned so I went to look at it outside. I recognized the convertible.

"Oh my god! My Saturn! How did you get it here?!" I hugged Nate to death.

"Don't ask. It's really hard!" He teased.

"I love you!" I hugged him tighter now.

"Nice car." Blair shocked me as I let go of Nate.

"Uhm. Thanks, it's my old car." I replied.

"It beautiful!" She complimented.

"Want to ride with us to school?" I asked her. I know she would say yes.

"Hell yeah!" She replied hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'll just get my things and then we can go." I told her. Nate locked the house, putting the tarts in the fridge, again.

When we got to school, we all went our separate ways. That was the only time I remembered about the dream last night_**. **_

_**.....Vampires. **_

That word has been floating on my mind for seconds,minutes, hours, periods and then there's lunch. People were staring at me for no reason. But I guess I think that I was on my own little world again. Staring at the table.

It was the period before lunch and all I keep thinking about are vampires.

_I thought vampires turn to dust in the sun? And that they have sharp fangs? Is it all true? They don't shine under the sun, they die? Everything is freaky now. I didn't even know that vampires even existed. How could they exist? Weren't they only fictional? What is wrong with this world? _I was talking to myself.

I didn't even hear the bell rang, I was left in the room. I needed to talk to Nate right away. No. He wouldn't let me think about this. He would ground me for this. But, I can't keep this all to myself. I need somebody to talk to. Well, I just have to tell him at home, if I can keep it until then. I just wish.

So, it's time. I know that he is a vampire. Next mission, find someone like him.


End file.
